The new old normal
by Steffili
Summary: Set after "Late night chat" - After some hot sex it's time for Alicia and Peter to talk. And then have some more hot sex :p This story has more romance and sweetness than the prequel. It's still gonna be steamy.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is the sequel to my "Late Night Call" story. While that one was just smutty all the way, this one will be more romantic and sweeter. And of course there will be more A/P sex in the following chapters. But I really felt the two had to sit down together first and talk some. Soooo here it comes. Thanks to my lovely smutsis Josie for pitching ideas and smut-brainstorming :p

I still don't own Alicia or Peter. Yeah well...

* * *

Alicia rushed home the next day after work. She took a quick shower, put on a little makeup and dressed in a black skirt and red blouse that was showing off her cleavage just enough to tempt Peter a little. She checked her appearance in the mirror and was content with how she looked. Then she took out a small duffel bag and packed a change of clothes and some toiletries. Because if things went well she would actually spend the weekend with Peter over at the house. She had made sure that her work schedule was really cleared for the weekend, and had informed Will and Diane that she wasn't available unless it really was a dire emergency. Diane had signaled her approval without hesitation, Will had started to ask what the reason was, then had made an excuse and left the room. She didn't know what to make of that, but then again she had more important things to think about now. She picked up her bag and put on a coat and some heels and drove over to the house, smiling as she drove up and set the car in park. Some windows were illuminated inside and it just looked so inviting to her.  
She went over and rang the doorbell.

It took a while until Peter answered the door but when he did, she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach. Peter was dressed in black jeans and a blue button down shirt that wasn't tucked in, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a dish towel over his shoulder.  
His hair was a little wet, she smiled at the thought that he had taken a quick shower just in preparation for their date. He also was freshly shaved, she noticed. Overall he just looked too good, she couldn't help herself and just stepped inside to kiss him softly. He kissed her back tenderly and without the urgency that had been between them recently. It was a message clearly conveyed: They had all the time in the world.  
He stepped back a little to let her inside completely and shut the door behind them.  
"Hey Babe, you're here early. Dinner's going to take at least half an hour till it's ready." he announced and led the way into the kitchen.

She left her bag by the stairs and followed him then halted and let out a shocked gasp as she entered the kitchen. It looked like a bomb had gone off in there. Pans and pots and dishes as well as leftover ingredients were scattered everywhere. She started to laugh.  
"Peter, whatever happened here? What are you cooking, exactly?"  
It smelled good, she had to admit, she saw that there was a huge rectangle pan inside the oven.  
"I made us lasagna." Peter exclaimed with a little pride in his voice.  
Alicia grinned.  
"Wow, not bad, Peter. But it looks like you need some help with cleaning up the kitchen."  
He stepped in her path as she started to walk over to the sink.  
"Noooo you're not going to clean that up now." He took her hand and pulled her over to the kitchen island and held out a chair for her.  
"You will sit here and have a glass of wine and let me do all the work." he explained.  
She laughed at him but complied to his wish, sitting down on the offered chair and waiting until he poured them some red wine.  
He held up the glass and said: "To us and a nice evening." She nodded at that and tasted the wine that was really good.  
Peter gave her another tender kiss and then put his glass down after drinking another sip.  
He started to stack dishes into the dishwasher and putting away the rest of the unused cooking ingredients. All the while they were making a little small talk, about work and the kids and Alicia really felt contend with the way the evening went. It really felt like old times normal, but with another new component of excitement to it.

Then Peter went over to set the table, he even put a candle on it and lighted it. Alicia tried to help him but he still wouldn't let her.  
"No, I got this. You just sit and enjoy." He winked at her.  
They had dinner then and Alicia was really surprised at how good the lasagna actually tasted.  
"Thank you for cooking, Peter. It's really good. I'm impressed."  
He grinned.  
"I researched on the internet for hours and actually called my mother earlier to ask her some stuff when I was already at it."  
Alicia laughed.  
"You called Jackie for cooking advice? What did you tell her you were doing?"  
"Well, actually that you were coming over and that I was cooking dinner. I might have left out that the kids were not really here though."  
She giggled at that.  
"That might have been good. She'd probably have gone all Spanish Inquisition on you if you'd told her that.'  
Peter grinned.  
"Yes I thought so too."

* * *

Peter got up and started to clear the table. Alicia took up the rest of the dishes and carried them over to the kitchen. He took them out of her hands, set them aside and started kissing her gently but thoroughly. She let him do so, just going along with the flow and enjoying his lips on her. He broke off the kiss before it got too heated though and took her hand, leading her over to the couch, picking up his wine glass and the bottle on the way. Alicia also brought her glass, and Peter refilled them before sitting down. She sat down next to him and looked at him with just a little concern. It was time for their talking now obviously.

Peter started to speak.  
"So, about us. I want to say some things to you, and I want you to hear me out before you say something in return. Is that ok?"  
She nodded.  
"Yes, ok. So, what do you want to say."  
He swallowed and was obviously contemplating for a second how to start.  
"Well, first I want to say to you one last time that I'm sorry for what I've done to you and the kids. And I really mean it when I say, I won't do it again. This affair of mine, it was so stupid and I don't even know anymore why I started it or what was particularly good about it. I was weak and tempted by what Amber had to offer, it was so exciting at the time. Now I'm really looking back with disgust at myself and what I did with her. I love you, and I don't want anybody else. I will be more honest with you and always tell you what's on my mind. And I want you to do the same. We need to communicate better then we used to. Also I want us to move back in together, and not in some months but instantly. I miss you so much and I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Not over the phone, but close to you. Further I don't want us working late every evening of the week or bringing work back home. I know that you'd want to keep on working for Will and Diane, and I understand that fully. I don't want you to stop working, you're an amazing lawyer, how could I ever want you to give that up again. But I want us to work something out so that we can at least spend two evenings a week in each other's company, going out or doing something with the kids. And minimize the long evenings at work. What do you say to that?"

Alicia had listened closely to what he was telling her and slowly the uneasy feeling she'd had before started to ease up and the butterflies were returning. But she couldn't just give up all her reasons and throw caution overboard like that.  
"What you say sounds reasonable. But how do we know it will work out this time? What if we try and fail again?"  
Peter smiled at her softly.  
"I do not know really. But I know I will do everything that's in my power to make it work out. Just say you'll give me a second chance and then we will work out everything together."  
She smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him softly.  
"Ok then. I say yes. Let's try this."  
They kissed some more and when they broke apart were both smiling widely.

Alicia sat back and got a little earnest again.  
"I think we should talk about Will for a second though before we start celebrating."  
she said.  
Peter frowned a little, obviously this wasn't his favorite topic of discussion.  
"I know you've been suspicious of Will and me even back when you were in prison and I have to admit I might have led you on a little sometimes by not denying there was something going on. Like the night you nearly had to go back to prison if it hadn't been for our oh so smart kids. I made you believe I was leaving you for Will but that was just out of anger and hurt. The pain of what you did to me was still fresh and it felt good at that time to give a little of that back. But I'm not proud I did that. Also that one time when I came over to your room to have sex with you - that was kind of because I was having a guilty consciousness over kissing Will. We'd been working late and he was sad cause he thought he ruined a case...it just happened. And it was the only time something happened between us back then."

Peter looked her a little shocked, then started thinking back to that night obviously.  
"Well I had wondered what had gotten into you back then, and I really had hope it would mean you would have me back in your bed for good. It stung badly when you just shut the bedroom door in my face the next night. I can't say it doesn't hurt knowing you only came to me because you kissed him but I think I understand and it makes me even more sorry for what I put you through in the past."  
She swallowed and then went on.

"Well, anyhow, the real affair only started once I had moved you out of the apartment. I know it's a weak excuse but I really thought this time we were through. I had heard the news about you and Kalinda and I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to be free of all the drama, free of you. I felt I couldn't trust you anymore. So Will and me got closer, and then one evening after drinks we took a hotel room. That's how it started. It was very exciting too, I get that aspect of having an aiffair now. But it also was good for me, for my broken soul, it really helped me heal. I regained my self-consciousness and I could also let go of all the drama and the hate. After a while I noticed that the dynamics changed a little between us and recognized that Will was starting to fall in love with me. I couldn't let that happen because that's not how I felt for him, never actually did. So I broke it off. He accepted it and even though it was a little weird at first we found back to a good place that allows us to be friends and co-workers again. Also I won't say I regret it happened, because it was good for me, it made me happy while it lasted. But I do regret that it's causing you pain. Because that was never my intention."

The look on his face was one of pain but also understanding.  
"I read the transcript from the investigation into Will, where Wendy questioned you. That's when I learned my suspicions about you and him sleeping together were actually true. I was ragingly jealous when I found out about it. It hurt so much, mostly because I thought I'd lost you forever. The fact that you said under oath that it was over between the two of you didn't help the least."  
Alicia nodded.  
"Yes, I understand that and the second that hearing was over I knew you would most probably find out about it. And I hated myself for that."  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Then again it's my own fault. I send Wendy Scott Carr to investigate Will. I didn't dream that she would pull you into this. I was so sorry she did, it must have been hard for you to testify about your affair on the stand. I sure know it was hell for me when I had to, so I would never have knowingly put you through this."  
She sighed.  
"Maybe we should agree on trying not to cause each other such pain anymore." she said.  
He laughed a little and then said:  
"You know what, that's a real good resolution for our new start together. We should drink to that."  
He emptied the wine bottle into their glasses and held his up solemnly.  
"To not causing each other pain anymore."  
She repeated his toast and then they drank to it.  
Then Peter leaned in and started kissing her softly on the lips, then a little down her neck.  
"It's gotten pretty late. Should we go to bed now?" he said with his dark, sexy seductive voice that always instantly sent shivers through her whole body.  
She nodded.  
"Yes I think that's a lovely idea."  
Peter took the glass out of her hands and then picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter set her down on her feet just inside the bedroom. He kissed her gently and started undressing her, pointedly taking his time undoing every single button, then brushing the blouse off her shoulders. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently, letting his hands stroke over her back and undoing her bra with a fluid motion. He kept on stroking her back and then finally took a small step back to also take it completely off her, came back in closer and kissed her again.

He let his hands wander to her front and softly cupped her breast, brushing his thumbs over her nipples, making her sigh and arch into his touch. He then let his hands wander down and found the zipper on the side of her skirt and opened it, letting it fall to the floor. They kept on kissing, their tongues doing a slow and gentle dance, and Alicia started to take care of his shirt next. Undoing the buttons one by one starting at the top to all the way down, revealing his broad naked chest underneath.

She softy let her hands glide from his belly upward and up to his wide shoulders and outwards over his arms, brushing the shirt off him as she went. Then putting her arms around him and bringing their naked upper bodies close to each other, just content with their lips slowly moving around each other. Peter started to let his hands wander again, from her shoulder blades inwards and in pushing her just a little away back to her breasts, letting his thumbs circle over her now hardened peaks some more and then pinching them just a little bit.

Alicia moaned into the kiss and also drew her hands around to the front of him again, opening button and zipper of his pants and reaching inside slowly and stroking him through his underwear, cupping him in her hand and feeling him grow completely hard under her touch. She then hooked her thumbs into pants and boxers combined and drew them down, Peter let go of her for a moment and helped her get rid of his clothing. Then he kneeled in front of her and placed a soft kiss directly over the seam of her panties and proceeded to take them off her. Then he placed another kiss below her navel and started slowly trailing kisses up in a straight line until he was standing upright in front of her and gently kissing her lips again. He walked them over to the bed, gently pushing her backwards until she felt the mattress on her bare thighs.

If this had been a more hastened encounter, Peter might as well have pushed her off balance so she would have fallen backwards and into bed, but he didn't. He just kept on kissing her and let her climb into bed on her own. He followed her and for a minute they just lay there together, letting their hands trail over each other's bodies, breathing in each other's scent. Then Peter started kissing her slowly down her neck again, nibbling her ear and then finally finding the way to her hard peaks, first gently sucking them, then applying a little pressure with his teeth. Alicia moaned and raked her fingers through his hair, urging him to go on. He gave his attention to her other nipple as well, before he let his lips wander even further down with torturing slowness. She squirmed with anticipation, she was already wet and ready for him and needed his touch on her most sensitive spot. He found it eventually and let his tongue swirl lightly over it, making her flinch and let out a sigh.

He started licking along her wet folds and thrusting his tongue inside of her, then sucking her clit and finally using his teeth again a little, making her cry out and almost come. He smiled into her and continued the swirling motion of his tongue, then pushing two fingers into her deeply, using his other hand to hold her down on the bed and prevent her from jerking her hips too much. Which she did every time he gently nibbled on her clit. He felt that she was getting close, her walls were contracting from time to time around his fingers, a sensation that was uniquely sexy. He moved his fingers quicker and quicker and just before she came he removed himself completely from her. She groaned with frustration.  
"Peter, why did you stop, I was so...ohhhhhh"

With one fluid motion he buried himself inside of her, filling her completely. He started moving slowly as if they both had to first get re-accustomed with the way they worked together. Alicia let out a low whimpering noise with every thrust he made, spurring him on to go faster and with wider movements, until her little sighs turned to louder moans and finally cries of ecstasy when she came. Peter followed her directly afterwards and when it was over he just stayed on top of her, supporting his weight on his arms and placing soft kisses on her lips and neck.  
Alicia smiled at him and he just loved the way she looked after sex, all rosy and contend.  
"Seeing you like this is probably one of the things I've missed the most" he told her honestly.  
Her smile widened a little. Not that the sight of him nakedly on top of her was half bad either.  
"Yes, I could certainly get reacquainted with the view, too."  
He laughed and rolled them sideways, hugging her close to him.  
"I love you Alicia. Will you stay the weekend?"  
She grinned.  
"I thought you'd never ask."


	3. Chapter 3

Here finally a new short but sexy chapter :p Enjoy. This one is dedicated to Kiki, she wanted kitchen sex :p

* * *

The next morning she awoke alone in bed, feeling blissfully rested and couldn't help but grin silly.  
After all the wild sex they'd had before, the slow lovemaking from last night was definitely something she had missed very much as well. She really hoped they would work out threir problems, so there could be more of this soon.

She got up from bed and picked up his shirt form the evening before, putting it on, closing only 2 buttons in height of her sternum and the one below. She then went to find Peter, and was able to locate him standing in the kitchen, cooking them breakfast. Shirtless. Only in a pair of sweatpants. She just stood in the doorway and watched his naked back that was turned towards her, Peter still being unaware of her presence. She took in the sight of his bare broad shoulders and thought about how she had held on to them last night while she came.

The thought made her shiver and instantly a little wet again. She went over to him and hugged him from behind, placing a soft kiss to his back. He let go of the kitchenware he was just holding and turned around in her embrace, giving her a gentle kiss to the lips that started slowly but was soon deepened, as she held on to his neck and pulled him in deeper. They broke apart for air and Peter smiled at her appreciatingly as he took in her appearance.

"Good Morning Babe. Damn, you're awake, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed."  
She smiled back at him and gave him a fake little pout.  
"You know, it got so cold and lonely without you, so I woke up."  
He raised an eyebrow at her playfully.  
"Yeah? Well good you found me then."

He leaned in for another heated kiss, sneaking his hands up under the shirt on her backside and broke it again with a gasp, as he realized she hadn't even put on some underwear.  
"Oh, what a pleasant surprise." he remarked with a grin and suddenly gripped her hips and lifted her up to the kitchen counters. She let out a little shocked gasp that he caught with another fiery kiss. He undid the 2 buttons and spread the shirt open in the middle, baring her breast to his sight and touch, then bent down to suck on her already hardened nipples, making her moan and arch her back.

Stepping in closer he made her spread her legs so he could stand directly in front of her, rubbing his erection that was only barely covered by his loose fitting pants on her hot core. He let one hand glide between them, testing with his fingers just how wet she already was. He let out an appreciative growl at how ready she was for him, he just couldn't resist getting a taste of her.

He let himself fall to his knees before her and started licking at her, knowing how much she loved it if he did this. And sure enough one hand went into his hair, guiding his movements softly, with the other hand she gripped the counter to hold herself steady against him. He sucked at her a little more, enjoying her unique flavor, then getting back up to stand between her legs again. He needed to be inside her as desperately as she wanted him to be. So he didn't lose any time and just pushed down his pants and let them fall to the floor, not bothering to step out of them.

He entered her with one long deep thrust, she crossed her legs behind him, pressing him tightly to her, causing her to spread her legs even wider and with that giving him even better access. He started moving at a quick and wild pace, thrusting deeply inside her again and again, enjoying the little cries of pleasure he got from her. He could tell she was close, but so was he - so he didn't slow down and just kept going until he finally felt her starting to shudder beneath him and let out a high pitched moan in ecstasy. He let go as well, moving in and out of her until they were both satisfied. He stepped away from her and pulled up his pants, then kissed her gently and buttoned up the shirt again, then helping her down from the counter. With a little pride he noticed that she had to hold on to him a little because she wasn't sure her legs would support her weight instantly. He loved that he could make her feel that way.  
"So, what about breakfast in bed now?" he asked her sweetly.  
She smiled at him in her post orgasm haze.  
"Yes, that would be fantastic."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, this one is even smuttier then the last chapter. I had a random idea about Will calling Alicia and Peter being a bad boy about it. This is what became of it. Thanks to my smutsis Josie for trading ideas about what could happen... :p Oh and I forgot, I hope you all had a nice Christmas, maybe one of you got Peter as a present? Cause I didn't... :p

* * *

In the afternoon her phone rang. They were cuddled up on the couch only sparely dressed. Peter in boxers and a T-shirt, Alicia in some lace panties and Peters shirt from last night again. Alicia freed herself from his embrace, got up and checked the caller ID.  
"It's work." she said. Peter raised an eyebrow.  
"I thought you had the weekend off." he said. "Is it Will?"  
She rolled her eyes at him then answered the phone.  
"Hi Will."  
"Hey Alicia, I'm really sorry to bother you on your weekend off, we said we would only call you in case of an emergency. Well, this is. I'm missing some of the paperwork on the Newman lawsuit, I wonder if you have it? I checked your desk but didn't see it there, I didn't want to go through your desk any further without..."  
At the exact moment Peter called loudly.  
"Babe, where are you, come back to bed."  
She turned around to face him with a gasp of shock. Peter sat on the couch with an evil grin to his face.  
She heard Will pause for a second.  
"Uhm, is this a bad time? You can call me back later if you need to."  
"No Will, I'm sorry. It's ok. Yes I think I might have the papers, on the left sight of my desk, second drawer from the top...damn it Peter, stop!" she cried out cause Peter had snuck up behind her and was kissing her neck while sneaking one hand inside her panties and starting to rub her there.

She was instantly turned on against her will, her main sentiment was anger though because Peter was being highly inappropriate. This was her boss after all, and even though Peter was not pleased that she had had an affair with Will, he was taking it to far.  
She gave Peter's hand that was meanwhile buried half inside of her and making her oh so wet and ready again a hard slap and wound out of his embrace, shooting him a warning glance over her shoulder and then went out of the room so she had some privacy on the phone.  
"I'm really sorry Will. Uhm, I'm over at Peter's. I might as well tell you this now... We've decided to be back together again and try to make our marriage work. We talked about a lot of things yesterday and I think we might find a way to get it right this time. And for the record you were not just interrupting something. That was just Peter trying to be funny, I'm sorry.

"It's ok Alicia, I get it. Wow. So, are you going to move back in together?"  
She smiled and was grateful that at least one of the two men seemed to be willing to be an adult about this.  
"Yes, I think so. It will be nice to live back together as a family with the kids again."  
"Ok then, I'll leave you alone now. I know where to find the files and I hope I won't have to bother you anymore."  
"It's ok Will. Bye!"  
She hung up the phone and shook her head. Feeling a heady mixture of arousal and anger go through her.

She came back into the living room. Peter was sitting on the couch again, his evil grin still in place.  
"Peter! What was that about? Are you crazy, to embarrass me in front of my boss like this?"  
she asked him angrily.  
His smile disappeared when she came over to him. He got up and wanted to say something to her but she just shoved him hard, catching him off balance so he fell back to the sofa. Then she moved to sit on top of him, straddling his lap.  
He tried to read her expression, and though she was clearly angry, she was also turned on. He thought for a second what she should say to her now or do to get rid of the anger so he could take care of her need.  
"I'm so sorry Babe. I was out of line. But I'm sure there's something I can do to make it right again, isn't there?"

He shifted in his seat a little and pressed her hips downward so she could feel his erection unmistakably through the thin borders of their underwear. A little moan escaped her, the anger already disappearing from her face.  
"Yes there is. But not with that part of your body. I want you to use your tongue on me."  
There was a wicked gleam in her eyes now and he was so turned on by it, he really just wanted to get her on her back and drive into her wildly. But now he first had to comply with her needs.

"As you wish." he told her and really turned her around, pushing her off him and down on the couch, ripping the shirtfront open that had only 2 buttons closed anyway and greedily sucking on her nipples.  
He then stripped her off her panties and started licking her wet folds wildly, not like last night when it had all been about being gentle and soft. This time he was aiming for driving her really wild and making her scream. He sucked on her wet core and pushed his face in closely and rubbed himself on her, knowing how him not having shaved in the morning would add extra pleasure for her. She thanked him with loud moaning, also her hands were in his hair, encouraging him to add more pressure to her swollen heat.

He flicked his tongue over her clit and when he felt that she was starting to shudder a little he bit down carefully on her clit and at the same time shoved 2 fingers into her, making her come hard with a loud high pitched moan. He moved his fingers in and out with her rhythm until he felt her go still. Then he placed a soft kiss to her wetness and sat up, watching with pride how she lay there spread out in front of him all spent and satisfied, with her eyes half closed.  
His erection was straining almost painfully against the material of his boxers. Alicia looked up and saw him shifting uncomfortably across from her and sat up a little, reclining on the one end of the sofa and watching him squirm. His expression was dark and hungry, she let her gaze wander down to the very obvious bulge forming in his boxers. He saw that she was studying him like this.  
"So what are we going to do about my little problem over here?" he asked in his dark, seductive voice. She smiled at him with a now very evil glimmer in her eyes.

"We? Well you've been a really bad boy today Peter, and while your efforts to make it up to me are very nice, that wasn't enough. I think bad boys like you deserve that they take care of their little problems themselves. While I get to watch you." she said pointedly.

She saw his eyes widen in shock - but also he was turned on more than just a little by her suggestion.  
"You are saying you want me to make myself come in front of you while you watch?"  
"Yess." she said, her voice telling him that she really meant it and that she also would enjoy it greatly.  
He swallowed, could he really do this? Well of course he could. They had known each other for such a long time. Granted, this was a first, he couldn't recall them ever doing it like this before but the thought alone made him so hot that he knew he wouldn't take long anyway.

"Do it Peter, take off your shirt for me and then do it. Look at me while you're at it."  
She said, her voice now firmly laced with desire.  
He didn't need any more encouragement. He undressed and started to work himself with his right hand, settling into a fast rhythm instantly, moaning with pleasure and letting his head fall back.

"Peter, I said you should look at me. Also, don't go so fast just yet. Go slowly, make it worth my while."  
He groaned but obeyed her, he slowed down his movements and looked her deeply in the eyes, the eye contact alone was almost too much to stand. He let his fist work the length of him, lighter on the upward movement and pressing down hard while he stroked down. He gradually quickened the pace again, also increasing the pressure because he needed as much friction as he could gain. He moaned occasionally, he really never had done this before like this - maybe in the shower, but not in front of his hotter than hell looking wife, that was still stretched out nakedly in front of him.

He kept looking in her eyes like she had requested but then another movement caught his eyes. He looked further down her body and - holy hell, she was touching herself, parting her glistening folds and letting her fingers glide through them, making soft purring noises. He clamped down hard on himself and came with a load moan. He kept working himself until the spasms stopped, his cum landing in hot jets on his stomach.

He let himself fall back on his side of the couch, the orgasm had been intense and he felt a little dizzy in the aftermath. He felt that Alicia was shifting on the couch but for the moment felt to spent to look up. The next second he jerked back to life fully, because Alicia was suddenly kneeling between his legs and started to lick his juices from him. And even though he would have thought it impossible, his cock started instantly to get hard again. She paid special attention to his sensitive head, licking and sucking him thoroughly and moaning with appreciation as he grew harder and bigger in her mouth. She took his shirt off the floor and wiped the rest of his stomach clean and then straddled him and took him inside of her in one fluid motion, moaning deeply as he was fully inside of her.

"Ok, now that you've been such a good boy you have earned a reward." She leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips while she was starting to rock back and forth and rubbing herself all over him.  
"Yes, I think I really do" he said and started to move with her, once again matching his rhythm to hers effortlessly.  
They both came together moaning loudly, holding on to each other afterwards until their breathing was back to normal.  
Peter looked her deep in the eyes.  
"Are you ok? I mean with us...doing things like this?"  
She grinned and kissed him again deeply.  
"Yes I am. As long as you will make sweet and unhurried love to me from time to time."  
He smiled back at her.  
"I promise. As often and long as you want me to."


End file.
